Galeria:Shūkurō Tsukishima
Galeria Shūkurō z anime Ep 349 Fullbringer Tsukishima.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima. Ep349 Tsukishima.png|Shūkurō. Episode 345 Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima Ep344 Tsukishima watch Ishida.png|Tsukishima obserwuje Uryū. Ep344 Uryu chases Tsukishima.png|Ishida goni Tsukishimę. Ep344 Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Shūkurō atakuje Uryū. Ep345 Tsukishima czyta.png|Tsukishima czyta książkę. EP345 Tsukishima wydaje rozkazy bandycie.png|Tsukishima wydaje rozkazy bandycie. Ep345 Ichigo spotyka Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo spotyka Tsukishimę. Ep346 Tsukishima w swojej rezydencji.png|Tsukishima w swojej rezydencji. Ep347 Tsukishima z Demi-Hollowem.png|Tsukishima pojawia się przy Demi-Hollowie. Ep347 Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima. Ep347 Tsukishima przyśpiesza transformację w Hollowa.png|Tsukishima przyspiesza transformację w Hollowa. Ep347 Transformacja Demi-Hollowa.png|Tsukishima przy transformacji Demi-Hollowa. Ep347 Ichigo przechodzi koło Tsukishimy.png|Tsukishima przechodzi koło Ichigo. Ep347 Tsukishima z uśmiechem mija Ichigo.png|Tsukishima z uśmiechem na twarzy mija Kurosakiego. Ep347 Tsukishima ignoruje wołanie Ichigo.png|Tsukishima ignoruje wołanie Ichigo. Ep347 Ichigo ściga Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo ściga Tsukishimę. Ep349 Tsukishima arrival.png|Shūkurō konfrontuje się z Orihime. Ep349 Sword Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima pokazuje swój Fullbring. Ep349 Tsukishima Fullbring.png|Fullbring Tsukishimy - Book of the End. Ep350 Tsukishima zaskoczony słowami Inoue.png|Tsukishima zaskoczony słowa Orihime. Ep350 Tsukishima udaje, że odchodzi.png|Tsukishima udaje, że odchodzi. Ep350 Tsukishima przebija Orihime.png|Tsukishima tnie Orihime. Ep350 Tsukishima jako lider Xcution.png|Tsukishima jako lider Xcution. Ep350 Tsukishima osmarkany przez Moe.png|Tsukishima osmarkany przez Moe. Ep350 Tsukishima ściera smarki.png|Tsukishima ściera smarki. Ep350 Moe i Tsukishima.png|Shūkurō i Shishigawara rozmawiają, kto będzie następnym celem. Ep350 Tsukishima jest ciekawy reakcji Kugo.png|Tsukishima jest ciekawy reakcji Kūgo. Ep352 Tsukishima w Xcution.png|Shūkurō rozwala drzwi do Xcution. Ep353 Tsukishima wyzywa Ichigo.png|Tsukishima wyzywa Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo i Shukuro zderzają się.png|Ichigo i Shūkurō zderzają się. Ep353 Sado atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Tsukishima kontra Ichigo.png|Tsukishima kontra Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo i Tsukishima naprzeciw siebie.png|Ichigo i Tsukishima naprzeciw siebie. Ep353 Ichigo próbuje trafić Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo próbuje trafić Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Shukuro.png| Ichigo atakuje Shūkurō. Ep353 Ichigo obcina kilka włosów Shukuro.png|Ichigo obcina kilka włosów Shūkurō. Ep353 Ichigo i Shukoro walczą.png|Ichigo i Shūkurō walczą. Ep353 Shukuro blokuje atak Ichigo.png|Shūkurō blokuje atak Ichigo. Ep353 Kugo kontra Tsukishima.|Kūgo kontra Tsukishima. Ep353 Kugo atakuje.png|Kūgo atakuje. Ep353 Kugo i Tsukishima ścierają się.png|Kūgo i Tsukishima ścierają się. Ep353 Kugo ładuje atak.png|Kūgo ładuje atak. Ep353 Siła ataku Kugo.|Siła ataku Kūgo. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo skupia więcej energii.png|Ichigo skupia więcej energii. Galeria Shūkurō z mangi Tsukishima Profile 2.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima. Tsukishima.jpg|Tsukishima Shūkurō, były członek Xcution. Chapter439Tsukishima3.png|Shūkurō. Uryu_chases_Tsukishima_C429P16.png|Uryū Ishida goni Tsukishimę. Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Shūkurō atakuje Uryū. Chapter438StrangerOrihime.png|Orihime Inoue ma do czynienia z Tsukishimą. Chapter439Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima z książką. TsukishimaBookoftheEnd.png|Fullbring Shūkurō - Book of the End. End Of The Book.png|Katana Tsukishimy. Chapter440TsukishimaAttacks.png|Tsukishima pojawia się i przebija Orihime. Shishigawara_sneezes_Tsukishima.png|Shūkurō "obryzgany" przez Shishiwagarę. Tsukishima cuts through.png|Tsukishima rozwala drzwi do bazy Xcution. C444p14.jpg|Tsukishima w Xcution. Chad attacks Tsukishima.jpg|Yasutora Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo. Chapter445TsukishimaOverwhelms.png|Shūkurō przytłacza Ichigo. C446p4.png|Tsukishima kontra Ginjō. Kugo vs Tsukishima.png|Kūgo walczy z Shūkurō. Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png|Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę zza pleców. Chapter447RirukaLoveGun.png|Riruka mierzy "Miłosnym Pistoletem" w Tsukishimę. C447 Yukio Confronts Tsukishima.png|Yukio konfrontuje się z Shūkurō. C452p19 Tsukishima in Ichigo's home.png|Tsukishima w domu Ichigo. C453p4Ichigo & Tsukishima.png|Ichigo pyta się Tsukishimy co robi w jego domu. Ch453pg10 Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima.png|Tatsuki przy rannym Shūkurō. Tsukishima loses arm to Ichigo.jpg|Tsukishima traci rękę. Ichigo in complete fullbring, assault Tsukishima.jpg|Ichigo pojawia się za Shūkurō. Chapter 455 Cover.png|Tsukishima na okładce 455 rozdziału. C455p20Sado and Orihime protects Tsukishima.png|Sado i Orihime bronią Shūkurō. Tsukishima_is_healing.png|Tsukishima leczony przez Inoue. Chapter456OrihimeHelpsTsukishima.png|Orihime pomaga Shūkurō. Tsukishima_and_Sado.png|Tsukishima z Sado. Tsukishima_and_Ichigo.png|Shūkurō pojawia się za Kurosakim. Tsukishima_appears_above_Ichigo.png|Tsukishima pojawia się nad Ichigo. Volume 52 Cover.png|Shūkurō na okładce 52 tomu. C468p1 Byakuyavs.Tsukishima.png|Byakuya kontra Tsukishima. C469p1 Tsukishima cuts Byakuya colour.jpg|Tsukishima tnie Byakuyę. C472p9.png|Shūkurō pojawia się za kapitanem. C472p10.png|Kuchiki blokuje atak. C472p17.png|Byakuya przebija Fullbringera. C477p11.jpg|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo. C477p12.jpg|Rukia pojawia się, by przyjąć atak. C477p18.jpg|Ginjō jako Shinigami z młodym Tsukishimą. Animacje z Shūkurō TsukishimaRuns2.gif|Tsukishima używa Bringer Light. TsukishimaRuns1.gif|Shūkurō pokazuje technikę poruszania się Fullbringerów. TsukishimaAttack.gif|Tsukishima atakuje Orihime. Kategoria:Galerie